Mission
by Isafuyu
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Episode 1

Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jae Joong itu terus berlari melintasi koridor-koridor sekolahnya tak mengindahkan seruan serta umpatan dari siswa-siswi yang ditabraknya. Ia terus berlari dan menambah kecepatan larinya setelah ia melihat ruang kelasnya XII A 3. Begitu sampai didepan pintu kelas, tangan putihnya langsung menggeser pintu itu dengan keras.

BRAAAK

Siswa-siswi yang berada didalam kelas sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu belakang kelas mereka dan mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat siapa yang menggeser atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu, Kim Jae Joong. Namja itu terlihat menumpukkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut dan terengah-engah.

Jae Joong mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, ia tidak mengira jika berlari dari gerbang sekolah sampai kelasnya bisa separah ini. _Author sweatdrop_. Setelah yakin nafasnya telah kembali teratur, Jae Joong menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit heran kenapa semua orang dikelas memandangnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu ne, Minna-san!" serunya sambil memberikan senyum kecil. Membuat sebuah penghapus terlempar dengan indahnya kearah kepalanya.

Tuk.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, Heenim!" hilang sudah senyum kecil diwajah Jae Joong begitu ia mendapat lemparan penghapus dari Kim Hee Chul atau lebih disapa akrab Heenim, Cinderella, Chullie dan lain sebagainya, _Author_ terlalu malas untuk menuliskannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" balas Hee Chul sengit, "Apa maksudmu membuka pintu seperti itu, hah? Kau ingin kami masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung!"

Jae Joong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, "Aku 'kan tidak sengaja~"

"Tetap saja!"

"Sudahlah, Chullie. Jae Joong 'kan sudah bilang kalau dia tidak sengaja," Yun Ho yang semula hanya diam mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang mudah terpancing emosi ini. Jae Joong tersenyum sumringah mendengar Yun Ho membelanya, segera saja nama cantik itu berlari kearah Yun Ho dan memeluknya. Tidak lupa dikecupnya pipi _chubby _namja yang mempunyai mata sipit itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, Yunnie-yah~" ucap Jae Joong senang, Yun Ho hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Yak! Hentikan _lovely_-_dovey_ kalian itu, ini masih pagi." Sergah Hee Chul, ia menarik Jae Joong agar menjauh dari Yun Ho. "Katakan apa alasanmu membuka pintu seperti itu."

Jae Joong memandang kearah Yun Ho一tidak rela dipisahkan begitu saja dengan namja sipit itu. "Chullie, lepaskan aku." Ucap Jaeoong seraya tangannya terlihat menggapai-gapai kearah Yun Ho.

"Ani! Katakan dulu," tolak Hee Chul.

"Lepaskan dulu," mata besar milik namja satu-satunya keluarga Kim itu melotot. Hee Chul mendecih dan melepaskan tangan Jae Joong yang segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yun Ho. Jae Joong menggenggam tangan Yun Ho lalu membalikkan diri menghadap Hee Chul.

"Apa kau tahu ini bulan apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Hee Chul menaikkan alisnya,

"September, wae?"

"Ha'i, desu ne! Ini bulan September, apa kau lupa bulan September berarti apa?" Hee Chul menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Hhhhh," Jae Joong menghela nafas. "Ayolah, masa kau lupa? Ini bulan September, September! _Red Ocean_! Cassiopeia! BigEa一"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Jae Joong tersentak mundur begitu mendengar teriakan yang tidak hanya berasal dari Hee Chul, tetapi juga hampir semua teman sekelasnya. Mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain lalu beralih memandang Jae Joong yang tengah tersenyum sumringah. Tahu akan maksud dari tatapan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya, Jae Joong pun menganggukkan kepalanya membuat mata mereka membulat.

"MIROTIC _DAY_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Mirotic Day© 0609prince**

**a 東方神起****一****Dong Bang Shin Ki / Tong Vfang Xien Qi / Tohoshinki****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Ma ff! Now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated** : Ini **K** atau **T** ? Yah, mana aja boleh~ #_slapped_

**.**

**.**

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING****!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan ngantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MIROTIC _DAY_!" teriak mereka kompak, Jae Joong tertawa kecil melihat kekompakkan teman-teman sekelasnya一dalam hal berteriak atau pun mimik wajah yang mereka perlihatkan.

"Hahahahahaha, dasar. Masa kalian bisa lupa sih?" Jae Joong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitu mendengar tawa yang dilengkapi dengan nada mengejek yang berasal dari Yun Ho.

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Semua terlalu fokus belajar karena ini tahun terakhir kita di Toho Gakuen ini~" Lee Teuk sang ketua kelas memberi alasan yang terdengar cukup masuk akal dan langsung diamini oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting sekarang apa kita akan membuat acara untuk meramaikan Mirotic _day_ tahun ini?" Tanya Shirota Yuu, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya, hitung-hitung ini bisa menjadi kenangan kita ditahun terakhir ini. Setelah lulus, kita pasti akan fokus pada tujuan masing-masing." Kang In menyahut. Lee Teuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Dasar pasangan Ketua dan Wakil ketua kelas yang kompak.

"Aku setuju, aku setuju~" Ayumi mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias.

"Aku juga," kali ini Jae Joong yang berbicara. "Siapa yang setuju dengan ini?"

"Aku!"

"Akuu!"

"Aku.. aku~"

"Aku ikut apa pun yang kalian lakukan. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Benar, ini akan menyenangkan."

Kang In dan Lee Teuk tersenyum sumringah mendengar kalimat-kalimat setuju yang dilontarkan semua teman sekelasnya.

"Ayo semuanya bubar, aku barusan melihat Pak Guru dibawah!" Seru Hang Geng yang melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela kelas一melihat kalau-kalau laki-laki paruh baya itu muncul disudut koridor dimana tangga yang menhubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua ini berada. Ia bisa mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Mereka masih ingin membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk Mirotic _day_.

"Baiklah, ayo bubar. Kita akan mengadakan rapat pulang sekolah nanti untuk membahas ini," Yun Ho menepuk tangannya secara berulang-ulang yang otomatis membuat semuanya berhenti menggerutu dan segera duduk ditempat masing-masing dengan patuh. Dasar, aura seorang _Leader_-nya benar-benar kuat, mengalahkan Ketua dan Wakil ketua kelas. Ckckck.

"Ayo duduk Joongie," ajak Yun Ho menarik tangan Jae Joong kearah dimana bangku mereka berada.

"Err, Hyung? Apa kita juga perlu mengajak anak-anak tingkat pertama dan kedua? Rata-rata semua siswa dan siswi disini seorang Cassieast, jadi?" Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang一kearah dimana Yun Ho dan Jae Joong duduk. Ia bisa melihat Yun Ho berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya memberitahu mereka? Sekolah ini sangat luas dan memiliki kelas dengan jumlah yang banyak," Jae Joong yang semula hanya diam akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Tenang saa, Hyung. Aku akan menyuruh Yoo Chun untuk melakukannya, dia pasti akan melakukannya jika aku yang meminta"

"Aiish, dasar lumba-lumba licik. Kau memanfaatkan Yoo Chun dan perhatiannya padamu," sahut Jae Joong.

Toho Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang terletak di Tokyo, Jepang. Toho Gakuen bisa dikatakan cukup terkenal didalam dunia pendidikan. Bukan hanya karena sekolah ini selalu mencetak lulusan-lulusan yang kemampuannya tidak perlu untuk diragukan lagi, tetapi juga karena ada sesuatu yang unik disini. Unik, ya, unik. Karena semua siswa-siswi disini tidak hanya berasal dari Jepang, tetapi juga berasal dari Korea dan Cina. Siswa dan siswi yang berasal dari tiga Negara yang serupa tetapi tak sama itu saling berbaur menjadi satu di Toho Gakuen.

Lho? Kenapa bisa begitu? Ini semua dikarenakan sekolah ini didirikan oleh 3 orang sahabat yang, yah, berbeda Negara. Jepang, Korea dan Cina. Walau pun berbeda kewarganegaraan, tetapi itu tidak menjadi kendala bagi mereka untuk menjalin persahabat yang erat. Dengan berdasarkan itulah ketiganya sepakat mendirikan sebuah sekolah dengan siswa dan siswi yang berasal dari Negara mereka masing-masing. Dan ini juga tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk orang-orang diluar sana bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Karena Toho Gakuen menerima siapa pun yang ingin menuntut ilmu disana.

Karena berasal dari Negara yang berbeda, jadi, jangan heran jika bahasa mereka dan pengucapan mereka sedikit berbeda satu sama lain. Di Toho Gakuen juga mempelajari bahasa Jepang, Korea dan Cina

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**[ W ]**

**.**

* * *

><p>Langkah Yoo Chun terhenti begitu iris matanya menangkap sebuah papan mungil bercat putih bertuliskan XI A 1, ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam一menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Mencari seseorang atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan dua orang yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.<p>

"Ano, Yu Chun senpai?"

Yoo Chun berhenti menyapukan pandangannya dan beralih memandang seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, senpai?" pemuda itu bertanya seraya tersenyum ramah kearah Yoo Chun. Yoo Chun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum ramah. Membuat sebagian siswi yang berada didalam kelas menjerit tertahan. Ternyata sedari tadi mereka melihat kearah Yoo Chun, hanya saja pemuda yang dijuluki _Cassanova_ Toho Gakuen itu tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus.

"Aku sedang mencari _duo Evil_ Toho Gakuen, apa mereka ada?"

"_Duo Evil_? Maksud senpai Chang Min dan Kyu Hyun?" Yoo Chun kembali mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar akan kupanggilkan."

Pemuda itu terlihat berjalan kearah pojok belakang kelas, kearah dua sosok pemuda yang saling menyenderkan punggung mereka satu sama lain. Satu pemuda terlihat tengah sibuk menyantap dengan sangat lahap berbagai macam makanan yang terletak diatas meja dihadapannya dan dibelakang punggung pemuda itu terlihat pemuda satunya yang berkulit putih pucat serta memiliki rambut ikal sibuk memainkan _PSP_ hitam didalam genggamannya.

Chang min yang semula terlihat asyik dengan makanannya menengadahkan kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menaikkan alisnya一menanyakan ada-apa secar tidak langsung pada salah seorang temannya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian matanya sedikit lebar dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yoo Chun yang kini bersandar pada kusen pintu. Yoo Chun mengangkat sebelah tangannya一bermaksud menyapa Chang Min.

"Yo!"

"Yoo Chun hyuuungg~" Chang Min berlari menghampiri Yoo Chun. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada punggungnya一menumpukan berat badan disana.

BRUK!

Kyu Hyun dengan sukses terjungkal kebelakang. Ia meringis pelan begitu merasakan sakit dibagian punggung dan kepalanya yang dengan sangat dan teramat inda mencium lantai dibawah sana. Dahinya berkedut, bibirnya mengerucut hampir menyaingi ikan cucut. Aaaa, hentikan, hentikan! Jangan lempar meja itu padaku! Akan kuperbaiki kalimatnya sekarang juga!

Dahi Kyuhyun berkedut, bibirnya mengerucut dan iris kecokelatannya memandang Chang Min一yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Yoo Chun一tajam. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yoo Chun dan Changmin setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah kamus dari meja entah siapa.

"Tidak biasanya Hyung mendatangiku, biasanya kan aku yang mendatangi Hyung. Apa Hyung akan memberiku maka一WADAW!"

Kalimat Changmin terpotong karena ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras mengenai kepalanya, ia menggeram pelan dan berbalik sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya一bersiap memberi pelajaran pada siapa pun yang berani memukul kepalanya.

"_What the hell are you do_一"

BUGH

"AAAW!" Chang Min kembali mengusap-usap kepalanya, matanya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang memukulnya dengan… kamus?

_What_. _The_. _Heck_一?

Demi Tuhan, itu menyakitkan. Jika saja yang dihadapannya ini adalah orang lain, bisa dipastikan bahwa untuk seminggu kedepan hidupnya tidak akan tenang karena berani memukul salah satu pemuda yang memiliki gelar _evil_ itu. Dan hal diatas sama sekali tidak berlaku dengan pemuda berambut ikal yang kini memandangnya tajam dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"A-ah, Kyu. Kenapa kau memukulku? _It's hurt_~" Kyu Hyun membuang kamus yang ada ditangannya sembarangan, tidak perduli jika itu menyebabkan seseorang dibelakang sana berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakit? Lebih sakit mana denganku yang terjungkal kebelakang dan membentur lantai dengan keras, huh?" Kyu Hyun balik bertanya. Chang Min menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ma'af一"

"Tidak ada ma'af untukmu," potong Kyu Hyun. Chang Min kembali membuka mulutnya一berniat membalas perkataan Kyu Hyun一tetapi lagi-lagi terpotong. Bedanya kali ini yang memotong adalah Yoo Chun.

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku kesini bukan ingin melihat kalian bertengkar, jadi hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini." ucap Yoo Chun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, Hyung." Chang Min mengangguk mengerti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyu Hyun. "Kita akan bahas ini nanti, Kyu."

Kyu Hyun membuang mukanya. Pemuda yang juga bergelar sebagai _evil_ Toho Gakuen itu memandang Yoo Chun. "Lalu? Memangnya Hyung perlu apa dari kami?"

"Hm, kalian tahu kan ini bulan September?" Chang Min dan Kyu Hyun mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Nah, kalian pasti tahu ini menjadi salah satu bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu Cassiopeia dan BigEast?"

"Mirotic一" Chang Min sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, ia melirik kearah Kyu Hyun yang juga melirik kearahnya. Sepertinya aura pertengkaran diantara keduanya memudar begitu mengerti maksud Yoo Chun, akan selalu begini jika menyangkut dengan idola mereka. Semuanya menjadi terlupakan, betapa hebatnya efek dari sang idola tersebut.

"一_day_ kan, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menyambung kalimat Chang Min.

"Yeah, dan aku perlu bantuan kalian. Kami berencana membuat acara untuk merayakan Mirotic _day_, tetapi sebelumnya aku meminta kalian berdua untuk mengumumkan pada semua siswa dan siswi Toho Gakuen ini untuk mengirimkan perwakilan mereka masing-masing untuk berkumpul sepulang sekolah di Aula. Kita akan mengadakan rapat disana mengenai apa yang akan kita buat, bisa?"

"Itu mudah," Chang Min menepuk dadanya dengan semangat.

Kyu Hyun mengangguk一mengiyakan perkataan Chang Min, "Serahkan pada kami, Hyung. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Min."

Kyu Hyun berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Chang Min. Chang Min berhenti sebentar dan berbalik, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengumumkan, Hyung? Kalau dipikir-pikir akan lebih cepat jika kau pergi ke ruang siaran dari tadi, bukannya mendatangi kami."

Yoo Chun terkekeh, tangan kanannya mengibas-ngibas pelan didepan mukanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku ingin melihat Su-ieku bermain sepak bola, kalian tahu? Dia terlihat sangat seksi ketika bermain~"

Dasar mesum, batin _duo evil_ secara bersamaan. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan begitu Yoo Chun berjalan pergi menuju lapangan sepak bola.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar sebuah pengumuman yang terdengar dari segala penjuru Toho Gakuen, membuat semua siswa maupun siswi mengehentikan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"**Krssk… krsk..krskk. Mohon perhatiannya, Minna-san, Chingu-deul. Diharapkan perwakilan-perwakilan dari tingkatan kelas yang merupakan Cassiopeia atau pun BigEast untuk berkumpul di Aula sekolah pulang nanti. Disana kita akan mengadakan rapat mengenai rencana perayaan MIROTIC **_**day**_**,**" terdengar suara Chang Min dari speaker-speaker yang terdapat di Toho Gakuen.

"**Sekali lagi, diharapkan untu perwakilan-perwakilan Cassieast dari tingkatan kelas untuk berkumpul di Aula sekolah pulang nanti. Kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas perayaan Mirotic day. Kalian dengar? Mirotic **_**day**_**, MI-RO-TIC! Diharapkan kedatangannya, terima kasih. Krsk… krssk."**

Pengumuman itu pun berakhir dengan diiringi oleh jeritan-jeritan siswa-siswi yang rata-rata adalah seorang Cassieast. Ah, lagi-lagi. Betapa hebatnya pengaruh _Boyband_ yang berasal dari Korea tersebut, lihat saja, hampir semua siswa dan siswi disana adalah penggemar mereka. Tidak terkecuali para guru dan _staff-staff_ disana.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Honestly<em>, ini benar-benar keinginan saya sewaktu Mirotic _day_ kemarin. Hanya saja apa daya, keinginan hanyalah keinginan Orz. Karena saya ini hanya seorang murid SMA tahun terakhir yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan entah ini bisa dibilang sial atau tidak, secara berturut-turut saya mimpi hal itu terus Orz!

Karena tidak tahan, maka terbentuklah ff aneh bin gaje ini =_= tentu saja dengan perubahan disana-sini untuk menyesuaikan keadaan tentang para tokoh yang digunakan coretyang saya yakini sangat OOCcoret

Apa ini perlu saya lanjutkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

_Sign_,

**0609prince**


	2. Episode 2

Halo~ ada yang ingat **Happy Mirotic Day**? Nah, ini dia kelanjutannya. Kenapa ganti judul? Karena saya miris, Mirotic sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu dan ini ff baru _update_#injak Sooman.

Dan juga, diputuskan ini akan jadi ff Yunjae..

Semoga ada yang masih ingat dan masih sudi membaca ff ini ="=

Uhm, judulnya tambah nggak nyambung.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission © 0609prince<strong>

**a YUNJAE****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

Genre : **Romance**, **fluff** (_fail_) **humor** (_fail_ kuadrat).

Rated : **T**

Warn : Cerita ini konyol dan tidak masuk akal ="=

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**[W]**

**.**

**.**

"… Jadi agar lebih simpel dan bisa diikuti oleh semua一Ya! Kalau ada yang sedang berbicara didepan, kalian harus memperhatikannya!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil memukulkan penggaris yang dipegangnya kepapan tulis disebelahnya. Mata hitamnya yang memang sudah besar itu melotot. Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak memperhatikan.

Yeah, sekarang Jaejoong berada di aula sekolah dengan perwakilan Cassieast dihadapannya untk membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk merayakan Mirotic tahun ini. Dan bukannya memperhatikan, mereka malah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang bermain basket, voli, laptop atau kejar-kejaran kesana kemari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Shirota memandang Jaejoong miris. "Ini semua karena Yoochun," tidak sepenuhnya sih, lanjut Shirota didalam hati.

"Yoochun?" Jaejoong membeo, Shirota mengangguk dan mengarahkan tunjuknya kebelakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa kami memperhatikan penjelasanmu kalau dibelakangmu ada Yoochun yang sibuk meraba-raba Junsu."

Jaejoong segera berbalik, memandang _horror_ pada Yoochun yang kini terlihat meraba-raba pantat Junsu yang terkenal 'berisi' seantero Toho Gakuen. Yoochun juga menyingkap seragam yang dikenakan Junsu, membuat perut putih Junsu terekspos.

"Dari pada kami melihat itu, lebih baik kami sibuk sendiri-sendiri," Ayumi menyambung. Gadis cantik itu melirik Shirota yang juga tengah melihat dirinya. Sepertinya mereka akan mendapat tontonan yang menarik sebentar lagi, fufufu.

Jaejoong menggeretakkan giginya. Berani-beraninya _playboy_ itu meraba-raba salah satu adik kesayangannya. Ia menyambar sebuah penghapus papan tulis dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai jidat Yoochun.

Pletak!

"Ouch," Yoochun menjerit sakit, kedua tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk meraba Junsu beralih meraba jidatnya yang terkena lemparan benda berbentuk persegi一penghapus.

Matanya menatap nyalang kearah sekitarnya一mencari si pelaku pelemparan dan akan ia hajar detik itu juga. Beraninya melempar salah satu aset (?) berharganya (?)

一uh, oh. Ja-jangan katakan kalau yang melemparnya itu Jaejoong. Jika benar, maka bukannya Jaejoong yang babak belur tetapi yang akan babak belur adalah dirinya mengingat Jaejoong itu pernah menjadi juara karate tingkat daerah saat sekolah dasar. Belum lagi jika Yunho yang notabene menjabat sebagai kapten taekwondo sekaligus namjachingu Jaejoong ikut turun tangan.

Habis sudah. Park Yoochun yang terkenal sebagai _Cassanova_ juga _playboy _Toho gakuen yang sudah menakhlukkan setengah dari murid disana tetapi sekarang sudah tobat dan beralih mengejar seorang pemuda imut bernama Kim Junsu, besok, hanyalah tinggal nama.

"Ha-halo, Jaejoong hyung." Sapa Yoochun tergagap karena Jaejoong masih melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya sedari tadi.

"Halo halo jidatmu! Beraninya kau menyentuh Junsu!" bentak Jaejoong, "Cepat rapikan seragamnya dan duduk disana. Dan bawa penghapus itu kesini!"

"Ne, hyung." Yoochun mengangguk dan merapikan seragam Junsu dengan patuh.

"Hmmppt."

Yoochun memajukan bibirnya, "Senang , eoh? Melihatku dimarahi Jaejoong hyung?"

"Phuahahahahahahahaha," Junsu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya segera tertawa lebar. Mana mungkin bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi jika dihadapannya sekarang Yoochun tengah menunjukkan wajah anehnya一menurut dirinya sendiri.

"Aisssh, ayo duduk disana." Yoochun menggandeng tangan Junsu dan membawanya kearah yang tadi ditunjuk Jaejoong. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan penghapus laknat一menurut Yoochun一pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat Yoochun dan Junsu kini duduk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Nah, sekarang ia hanya perlu membuat mereka yang masih sibuk bermain basket, voli, laptop atau pun kejar-kejaran a`la film India untuk duduk tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Wah, wah, sepertinya cukup sulit mengingat ia tidak akan digubris apalagi dia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal pimpin-memimpin. Ah! Jika menyangkut hal pimpin-memimpin, ia tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini.

Jaejoong melirik pada sudut panggung yang tertutupi oleh tirai merah lalu berjalan kearah sana. Berjalan kearah sosok Yunho yang tengah bersandar sambil melipat tangan didepan dada dan terlihat memejamkan mata一sepertinya ia tidur. Jaejoong berhenti tepat didepan Yunho dan memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Yunnie," panggilnya pelan.

Hening, tidak ada tanggapan.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Yunho, "Yunnie, bangun." Pemuda cantik itu kini menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho. Tersenyum geli melihat Yunho menngeliat kecil, tidak lama Mata sipit nan tajam itu terbuka, menampakan sepasang iris berwarna coklat madunya.

"Akhirnya, kau bangun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Yunho dengan senyuman juga. Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong dan sedikit menunduk mengingat kekasihnya itu sedikit pendek beberapa senti dari dirinya.

CUP

"一pagi, Joongie." Sapa Yunho, membuat pipi putih didepannya itu menampakan semburat merah.

"Apanya yang pagi, ini suda sore tahuu~!" gemas Jaejoong seraya mencubit pipi Yunho yang berisi, "Kita juga sekarang sedang disekolah, bukan diatas tempat tidurmu, Tuan Jung."

Yunho terkekeh, diraihnya tangan Jaejoong yang masih mencubit pipinya lalu mengecup kedua belah telapak tangan itu. "Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya一masih sambil mengecupi telapak tangan digenggamannya dan membuat sang pemilik tangan kegelian.

"Eng, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap itu?" Jaejoong menggerakkan dagunya kearah kiri. Yunho menghentikan kecupannya dan berjalan menyingkap tirai merah dihadapannya一mencari tahu akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong tercintanya.

"Itu?" Yunho mengarahkan tunjuknya kedepan, Jaejoong mengangguk lalu berdiri disebelah Yunho yang secara naruliah segera meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong. "Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Kalau bisa sudah kulakukan sedari tadi, dan, coba kau lihat siapa saja mereka. Siwon, Heechul, Yamapi dan semuanya rata-rata yang suka membantahku."

"Wah, wah, kasian sekali Joongieku ini," Yunho menepuk-nepuk pantat Jaejoong. Ia menyeringai, "Tapi ini tidak gratis lho~"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Aku tahu, dasar mesum. Bagaimana dengan memelukku seharian dan menginap di rumahku, _deal_?"

"_Deal_!" seru Yunho tanpa piker panjang lagi, wajahnya terkihat berseri-seri dan tersenyum sumringah. Ternyata mudah sekali membujuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho berjalan ketengah-tengah panggung一masih dengan merangkul pinggang Jaejoong一lalu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru Aula. Ia berdecak, dasar, padahal mereka sudah dewasa tetapi berisiknya mengalahkan anak-anak Sekolah Dasar diujung blok sana.

"Ehm," Yunho berdehem pelan, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian dan setidaknya itu cukup berhasil. "Berhenti dengan kesibukan kalian masing-masing dan duduk ditempat yang sudah ada. Apa kalian lupa tuju一"

"Hei, kuda bodoh! Berikan bola itu padaku! Akan kutambah angka dengan tembakan _three point_-ku."

"Siapa yang kau panggil kuda bodoh, hah! Dasar Tomotaro!"

"Namaku Tomohisa! Ternyata benar, kau itu bodoh!"

"Sungmin nii-chan, kau mundur saja. Biar aku dan Yeesung nii yang menahan service dari monyet pirang itu!"

"Aku punya nama, dan namaku itu EUNHYUK! Dasar Tape (?) !"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kata-kata laknat itu!"

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie, Teppei. Kita sedang bermain voli, bukannya saling mengejek."

"**DIAM KAU, IKAN CUCUT!**"

"Hiks, huwaaaaaa.. Teukie hyung. Teppei dan Hyukkie memanggilku ikan cucut~"

"Sudah, sudah. Hei kalian berdua! Bermainlah dengan se一"

"KEMBALI KAU, KIM KIBUM!"

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku kembali pasti akan Hyung apa-apakan.

"YAAA!"

"Cullie, sudahlah. Kibum tadi Cuma mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Jadi, berhenti mengejarnya, ne?"

"Shireo, dia sudah menghinamu. Ya, Kim Kibum!"

"Chullie~"

一CTAS

Eh, apa itu? Apa itu? Seperti suara sesuatu yang putus. Apa suara tali sepatu putus? Bukan. Bukan. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dilingkungan sekolah, jadi otomatis mereka mengenakan sepatu untuk didalam sekolah dan sepatu itu jelas tidak bertali. Lalu apa dong?

**BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!**

Yunho memukul papan tulis dengan keras menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas, membuat benda tidak bersalah itu remuk dibagian pojok kanan bawahnya. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, 'Mati kalian.'

Aaah~ aku tahu tadi itu suara apa. Itu suara urat sabar Yunho yang putus dan setelahnya yah, suara papan tulis dipukul. Dan, jangan tanya kenapa suara putusnya bisa terdengar. Ini _fanfiction_ lho, semua bisa terjadi. Kalau tidak terima, silahkan protes ke _Author_ yo~! Saya disini cuma sebagai _narrator_. Oke, balik kecerita.

Salah satu yang perlu diingat dari seorang Jung Yunho adalah namja bermata sipit nan tajam itu sangat tidak suka jika perkatannya tidak didengar, terlebih lagi dipotong. Yunho menggeretakkan giginya, tangan kanannya masi terkepal dan matanya tertutup 一Jangan lupakan Jaejoong yang masih berada didalam rangkulan Yunho sedari tadi. Sejurus kemudian Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap garang pada semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Jaejoong, tentu saja.

"CHOI SIWON, YAMASHITA TOMOHISA DAN ANTEK-ANTEKNYA! BERHENTI BERMAIN BASKET ATAU KALIAN YANG AKAN KUMASUKKAN KEDALAM RING, SEKARANG!" teriak Yunho kearah lapangan basket lalu beralih memandang ke lapangan voli. "LEE HYUKJAE, KOIKE TEPPEI! BERHENTI ADU MULUT! LEE DONGHAE, BERHENTI MENANGIS! PARK JUNGSOO! BAWA SEMUA YANG ADA DISANA DAN DUDUK DISANA!"

"Aku menger一"

"Kubilang berhenti, hei, KIBUM!"

"一ti," Leeteuk menghela nafas, lagi-lagi perkatannya dipotong oleh orang yang sama. Dan memutuskan untuk segera duduk diikuti oleh semua yang bermain voli tadi. Mereka tidak mau mendapat amukan dari Yunho lagi. Tidak, terimakasih.

"C-chullie, ayo berhenti. Yunho sudah marah tuh." Hangeng masih berusaha membujuk Heechul.

"Tidak peduli. Ya! Kibu一"

"KIM HEECHUL! HENTIKAN ACARA KEJAR-KEJARAN A'LA INDIA ANTARA CINDERELLA DAN PUTRI SALJUMU ITU! TAN HANGENG HENTIKAN CINDERELLAMU DAN BERHENTI IKUT KEJAR-KEJARAN!"

"Diam kau! Berhenti Kim Kibum!" Heechul terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho dan masih mengejar Kibum.

"Hhhh," Yunho menghela nafas, teman sepermainannya itu tetap tidak berubah. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara untuk mengentikan seorang Kim Heechul. "Kau tahu, Chullie? Marah-marah itu tidak baik untuk kulit, terutama wajah. Jika ka uterus marah, maka wajah cantikmu itu akan berubah menjadi keriput disana sini dan一"

GUSRAK!

Berhasil, eoh?

"Kalau begitu, itu juga berlaku padamu dong, Yunnie?" ujar Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam, "Kau kan barusan berteriak marah."

"Hm? Jadi kalau aku keriput, kau akan meninggalkanku?" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, sampai-sampai kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jaejoong tertawa geli, dikecupnya bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aigo, Chullie. Gwaenchana?" Hangeng menghampiri Heechul yang terjatuh karena mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho tadi.

"Gwaenchana." Yah, memang apa yang diucapkan Yunho tadi memang benar. Ia lalu berdiri dibantu oleh angeng dan berjalan kearah kursi. Tidak lupa memberikan _deathglare_ gratis pada Kibum yang kini duduk disebelah Siwon dan melempar seringaian padanya.

Pletak!

Apa lagi itu? Aigoo, rupanya penghapus yang sudah menodai (?) jidat keramat dan teramat lebar milik Yoochun sekarang mendapat korban baru. Siapa? Si korban adalah salah satu dari dua pemuda yang dijuluki _duo_ setan sekaligus adik sepupu dari pelaku pelemparan itu sendiri dan juga 一calon一 adik ipar dari Kim Jaejoong. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin. Mari beri tepuk ta一bercanda, hehehe.

Entah karena tubuh Changmin yang kurang kuat atau sedang tidak waspada atau bisa saja karena Yunho melemparnya dengan segenap hati dan juga perasaan (?) sampai-sampai membuat pemuda tinggi yang tengah memangku laptop itu terjungkal dari kursi.

Laptopnya! Bagaimana laptopnya? Fiuh, tangkapan bagus, Kyuhyun! Nah, kalau begitu mari kita lihat keadaan Changmin sekarang…

.

.

.

.

Semoga dia tenang disisi-NyaaAAADU-DUH. Bercanda, bercanda.

Masih ingat dengan adegan Kyuhyun di-chapter pertama? Kira-kira begitulah keadaan Changmin sekarang, yang berbeda adalah memar didahinya.

Jaejoong terbelalak, dilepaskannya rangkulan Yunho lalu bergegas turun menghampiri Changmin yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Minnie-ah, gwaenchana?" Jaejong bertanya sambil mengusap pipi Changmin.

"Sakit, Hyung~" rengek Changmin lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jaejoongku, dasar adik durhaka!" Yunho berteriak dari depan sana, membuat Changmin memajukan bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian menyeringai. Khukhu, ia punya ide yang cukup bagus untuk membalas Hyungnya itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Huaaaa, Umma. Appa akan melemparku lagi!" dustanya.

"Ya, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang一kearah Yunho. Ia balas memeluk Changmin erat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Dia berbohong padamu, sayang." Yunho membela diri dan itu percuma, Jaejoong masih melotot padanya. Dikepalkannya tangannya saat ia melihat Changmin yang kini tengah dipeluk Jaejoong memberinya seringai kemenangan .

Ah~ dia jadi benar-benar ingin melempar Changmin. Sekarang!

**[ W ]**

**.**

**.**

"… lebih mudahnya kita akan mengadakan _flashmob_. Hanya saja yang berbeda yang ikut flashmob ini tidak latihan secara serentak, kita lihat sampai mana mereka mencintai DBSK. Tetapi mengingat sebagian dari mereka susah melakukan Mirotic-_dance_, maka Yunho, aku, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Hyukjae, Shindong dan Donghae akan berpencar membantu mereka. Beberapa kenalan kami yang juga seorang _koreografer_ akan ikut membantu mengajar dan meminjamkan _studio_ mereka. Bagaimana?"

"_Flashmob_ ya? Tidak masalah."

"Aku setuju. Dan ini Mirotic lho, akan menjadi tantangan untuk menarikannya mengingat jika itu sedikit susah. Dan bisa mengukur kadar cinta mereka pada DBSK seperti yang dikatakan Jejung~"

"Yeah, Teppei benar. Aku setuju dan sepertinya semua yang disini juga setuju, benar begitu?" Tanya Shirota yang dibalas anggukkan oleh semua yang ada disana.

"_Fans_ di Cina dan Korea juga setuju," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Cina dan Korea?" Jaejoong terkejut , "Bagaimana mereka tahu? Ini baru saja kita bahas kan?"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi chatting dengan ketua _fansclub_ DBSK di Cina dan Korea dan juga menulis di-_blog_ pagi tadi setelah kami disuruh Yoochun hyung untuk membuat pengumuman."

"Kalian tahu? Banyak sekali komentar yang masuk, padahal Changmin baru mengetikkan rencana _flashmob_ ini 3 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka menunggui _blog_-ku dan Changmin dari pagi tadi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh melihat jumlah pengunjung _blog_ mereka yang fantastis.

"Mereka juga ingin itu diadakan di Cina dan Korea," sambung Changmin. Mendengarnya, membuat semua yang ada di aula itu heboh.

"Ano, Jae hyung…"

"Ya? Kau ada usul, Jiyong-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Jiyong yang mengangkat tangan.

"Berarti ini akan jadi besar kan? Jadi, tolong serahkan urusan pakaian pada kami, Bigbang. Akan lebih menarik jika semua seragam kan? Dan jika boleh menebak yang akan memimpin ini Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung, Junsu hyung dan Changmin? Makanya aku akan menyiapkan pakaian khusus untuk kalian,"

"Kami juga akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk para Cassieast yang ikut, tentunya dengan merah dimana-mana." Seunghyun menatap Jiyong, Daesung, Seungri dan Taeyang yang juga menatapnya. Dan kelima pemuda itu menyeringai serentak.

"Tapi apa tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya yang besar?" celetuk Junsu yang diamini langsung oleh semua.

"Ckck, apa kalian lupa kami ini siapa?" Tanya Seunghyun.

"Kami ini anak-anak dari desainer-desainer terkenal, orang tua kami juga tidak akan keberatan jika kami menjelaskan pada mereka. Lagi pula, Ibuku itu penggemar Hero. Dia pasti akan setuju," kata Jiyong santai.

"Benar-benar! Ibuku juga penggemar Hero dan berharap bisa membuat pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh DBSK, terutama Hero. Sepertinya dia lebih menyayangi Hero dari pada aku," Seungri menggerutu untuk kalimat terakhir.

"Jadi?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Serahkan pada kami, oke?" Daesung menambahkan.

"Baik, jadi urusan pakaian akan diserahkan pada Bigbang," Yunho yang sedari tadi diam akan bicara. "Lalu, siapa yang akan membuat pamflet untuk ini?"

"Kami mau, iya kan Kumi-chan~" Ayumi mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat dan berujar pada Koda Kumi yang juga ikut mengangkat tangan.

"Yamapi ini juga mau~"

"Aku juga, aku lumayan dalam desain grafis." Yeesung ikut mengangkat tangan.

"Jadi untuk pamflet dan sejenisnya akan dikerjakan Hamasaki, Kumi, Yamapi dan Yeesung." Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, "Bagaimana dengan tempatnya?"

"Aku, Hangeng dan Siwon baru saja berdiskusi. Kami yang akan mencarinya, kami hanya perlu mengetahui berapa banyak yang ikut serta dan akan langsung menemukan tempatnya." Ucap Kangin. Yunho mengangguk puas.

"Yunnie."

"Kenapa, sayang?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya. Jaejoong terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk pergelangan tangan kanannya. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong pun segera melihat jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 05.45 pm, dan artinya hari sudah sore. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi kata sore itu terganti dengan malam.

Yunho menepukkan kedua tangannya meminta perhatian pada semua dongsaeng dan juga teman-temannya yang heboh tentang _project_ Mirotic yang baru mereka diskusikan. "Karena sekarang sudah sore, bahkan menjelang malam. Pertemuan ini kububarkan, segera tinggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Jangan mampir-mampir!" Yunho mendelik pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang baru saja mengatakan akan ke Game center, "Untuk para anak perempuan, kalian akan diantar sampai ke rumah. Tidak baik untuk kalian jika pulang sendirian sore-sore begini. Siwon, Hangeng, Heechul, Sungmin, Yamapi dan Teppei akan mengantar kalian semua."

"Hubungi kami jika kalian mempunyai usul untuk meramaikan _project_ ini." Ucap Jaejoong.

**.**

►Yunjae is REAL! Yunjae is REAL! Yunjae is REAL! ◄

.

"Ja, mata ashita!"

"Ashita nee~"

"Dadah, sampai besok ya."

"Mata ashita."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

"Sampai besok~"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk membalas kata-kata yang ditujukan pada mereka. Kini keduanya tengah bersandar pada gerbang, memastikan jika semua yang berkumpul di Aula tadi sudah keluar dari sekolah. Jaejoong beranjak dari posisi bersandarnya, direntangkannya kedua tangannya一melakukan peregangan. Lalu ia berbalik kearah Yunho yang masi bersandar pada gerbang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, membuat ia terlihat menggemaskan. "Ayo pulang, Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

CUP

"Benar, ayo pulang." Ucap Yunho setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong. Menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Jaejoong lalu menautkannya. Keduanya lalu berjalan kearah timur, meninggalkan kompleks sekolah.

"…las?"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan disisi kirinya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya一menatap Yunho. Sebuah seringai mengihiasi wajahnya, "Kenapa hanya sekilas?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda bingung. "Apa mak一ah! Jadi kau mau lebih, hm?" goda Yunho saat ia tahu apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. Ia menghentikkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong, didekatkannya wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menutup kedua belah kelopak matanya. Menunggu apa yang diinginkannya.

Dua detik kemudian ia bisa merasakan bibir tebal milik Yunho bersentuhan dengan bibir merahnya. Jaejoong membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho bertamu dirongga hangat miliknya. Jaejoong meremas lengan seragam yang dikenakan Yunho saat sang pemiliknya menghisap lidah Jaejoong kuat setelah sebelumnya mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik sang pemuda cantik. Membuat setetes saliva mengalir dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Uh, mpph… cppkk," Yunho terus memperdalam ciumannya dan Jaejoong, ia juga menempelkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Jaejoong一membawanya lebih mendekat lagi. Yunho beralih menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dan sesekali mengigitnya.

"Ungmh," lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mau kalah, ia pun menghisap bibir atas sang kekasih sama kuatnya. Keduanya terus berciuman dan saling menukar saliva. Entah saliva siapa yang kini mengalir didagu Jaejoong, keduanya tidak peduli dan terus berciuman. Seolah-olah besok tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Matahari yang tadinya enggan tenggelam pun sudah tergantikan dengan bulan yang kini bersinar terang menggantikannya. Sedikit ragu, apakah sang Surya itu tenggelam karena sudah waktunya atau karena tidak sanggup melihat apa yang dilakukan dua anak manusia yang berciuman mesra ditengah jalan, eh?

"Ump, hah… hah..-ah..hhah," Jaejoong segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho membersihkan saliva yang mengalir lurus didagu Jaejoong. Sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merona.

Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya kini beralih menggandeng lengan Yunho. "Ayo pulang~"

"Hahahaha, kita kan memang sedang dijalan pulang, sayang."

"Benar juga. Ayo cepat, hari sudah gelap. Ah, ya, mau menginap di rumahku, Yunnie?" tawar Jaejoong yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman lebar Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To Be Continued ]**

Melenceng dari jalur awal. Apa lagi _update_-nya lama. Mirotic udah lewat dan sebentar lagi tanggal 26 Desember. Merasa gagal sebagai _Author _#_headbang_ ke tembok

Tapi,

mohon komentarnya yo~!

..

Ngomong-ngomong, ayo berjuang _Shippe_r China! Kami menunggu kabar dari kalian~

Yosh, **YUNJAE** is **REAL**!

.

.

**Mission** diambil dari album **Theirs room**, _track_ 01 dengan judul sama **Mission**. Album milik **JYJ** from **東方神****起**

.

.

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

**Sign,**

**0609prince **


End file.
